Something So Perfect, Yet So Complicated
by Kanes Mistress
Summary: Lita, Trish, and Molly all like different male wrestlers. They like them back. So what's the problem?! This one's for Bethany! XD
1. Default Chapter

**Note** Muahaha, I don't own anyone! And if I did, do you actually think I'd be wasting my time writing this?! Oh hell no! Instead, Kane and I would be ... erm...yeah, can someone say a Baby Kane on the way?! Muahaha. Anyways, this story is for my friend...well sorta. Just put yourself in Lita's place, 'Friend'! Muahahaha, and I'll put myself in...Trish's! EnJoY!!! Oh yeah, no roster split, it gets too complicated!  
  
After Raw, Trish and Lita went to the hotel, and went to the room that they were sharing. Lita and Trish were laying in their beds ((*Note! bedSSSS; two! That way my 'Friend' Doesn't get ne ideas! LoLz*)) talking about random things.  
  
"So...if you don't like Matt, then who do you like?" Trish asked Lita.  
  
"Hmm...well if I did know I'm not telling you!" Lita joked.  
  
"I know you know! Tell me!" Trish demanded.  
  
"No, because you're gonna go tell him, or go flirt with him, then he'll like you, and you'll get him, that always happens!" Lita rolled her eyes.  
  
Trish threw a pillow at Lita, and then frowned, "I'm sorry! Puhhhhlease?! Tell me! I wanna know! I'll stear clear from him, I promise!"  
  
Lita sighed, and grabbed a pillow. She jumped onto Trish's bed, and layed down next to Trish, hugging the pillow.   
  
"Ok, ok. But you can't tell anyone! Not even any of the other Divas..." Lita paused, "I think Edge is sooo hot! And I really like him. He's very sweet, and nice to me. And he's awesome to hang with!" Lita said, while blushing.  
  
"Ooooooo! I'm telling!" Trish said, childly.  
  
Lita scoffed, and then put the pillow over Trish's face, and Trish laughed.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" Trish said, only it was muffled from the pillow.  
  
Lita let up, as Trish reached for another pillow. Trish hit Lita in the face with the pillow, as Lita hit her back. Pretty soon it turned into a pillow fight, and feathers were everywhere. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They both stopped harrassing each other and looked at the door. Trish laughed, and stood up, feathers in her air, as she looked a total mess. Trish walked over to the door, and answered it. Jeff Hardy was on the other side of the door, laughing his head off. He pulled a feather out of Trish's hair.  
  
Jeff laughed, "Nice uhh...outfit. Ya know, you're turning out to be more and more like me, trying new things..." Jeff joked.  
  
Trish slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "Stop it!"  
  
"Sorry! So ya gonna invite me in, or just let me stand out here, watching Kane walk down to his room." Jeff said.  
  
"What?! Kane?! On this level?!" Trish screamed.  
  
She then practically knocked Jeff out of the way, and stepped into the hallway. However there wasn't anyone out there. Trish turned around to face Jeff, but he just slammed the door in her face, locking her out. Trish started pounding on the door.  
  
"Jeff! Lita! Stop having sex, and open up!" Trish yelled, while banging on the door.  
  
Trish knew they were just talking, and trying to make Trish very upset. Just a harmless joke. However, Trish was so loud, that Molly Holly walked out of her hotel room, which was right across from Trish, and Lita's. Molly tapped Trish on her shoulder, and Trish spun around, as feathers got in Molly's face.  
  
"Trish! Excuse me, but can you keep it down?" Molly asked kindly, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, as she wore her baby blue flannel pajamas with little teddy bears on them.  
  
Trish laughed, "Nice outfit!"  
  
Molly looked at Trish, and stuck out her tongue, "Ya know, you don't look too hot yourself!" Molly giggled.  
  
"Sorry, Mol, I'd keep it down, but Jeff and Lita locked me out of my hotel room!" Trish explained.  
  
Hearing Jeff's name, Molly perked up, and ran back to her hotel room. She stood in the doorway, ready if Jeff came out. She didn't want him seeing her in her pajamas.  
  
Trish laughed, "Oooo, Mol's got a crush!" Trish joked.  
  
"Shut up! Shh! I don't want anyone to know!" Molly stated.  
  
"I won't tell anyone!" Trish said.  
  
Molly rolled her eyes, "I've heard that before."  
  
Suddenly Kane appeared behing Molly. Trish just stared at him, as he bellowed.  
  
"Nice do, Trish!" Kane roared.  
  
Molly jumped, hearing Kane right behind her. She ran over, and stood behind Trish, using her as a sheild.  
  
"Don't hurt me, Mr. Kane!" Molly joked, as she came out behind Trish.  
  
Trish blushed, "Umm...Lita and I were having a pillow fight, and now our room is a mess, but Jeff and Amy locked me out of the damn room!" Trish said, as she checked out Kane, who was still in his wrestling attire.  
  
"Well hey, you can just crash with us. Or stay in our room, until Jeff leaves." Kane offered.  
  
"Really? I'm not interupting anything, am I?" Trish asked.  
  
Molly and Kane looked at each other, and started laughing.  
  
"No way! Kane and I?! That's funny! We are just good friends." Molly said, as a matter-of-factly. "Besides, you know who I like."  
  
Trish grinned. Yeah...why don't you go into my room, and I'll just stay with Kane?" Trish said, before she got elbowed in the stomach by Molly.  
  
"Trish!" Molly yelled, glaring at her.  
  
"Aww, that's cute! Jeff Hardy and Molly Holly...the perfect couple!" Kane said, while laughing.  
  
Molly looked at Kane, "Shhh! He's right in there! Be quite!" Molly said.  
  
Molly walked past Kane, into the hotel room. She jumped onto her bed, as Kane and Trish entered the room.  
  
Molly looked up at Trish and Kane, "Ya know, Trish, I take up a lot of room, you'll have ta sleep with Kane." Molly said.  
  
Trish started blushing, "Umm...no. I mean, he's big too, plus I'm sure Jeff and Ames will let me in soon..." Trish said, trying to cover up her embarrassment.  
  
"Nah, you can if you want, Trish. Or at least just sit down on it. I don't mind. I might be a big red machine, but I don't really move that much in my sleep. People think I'm dead." Kane said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, no! That's terrible! I mean, what if you were one day?!" Trish said, before she sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Kane shrugged, and grabbed his duffle bag, as he went into the bathroom. Molly looked at Trish, and laughed.  
  
"So...ya like my big red, huh?" Molly said softly.  
  
"What? Big Red?" Trish said.  
  
"Kane!" Molly said.  
  
Trish's face turned bright red, "Is it that ovious?!  
  
Molly grinned, "Of course! When you're not int he women's locker room, us girls always talk about you and Kane. It's about time you actually admit to liking him." Molly said, as she grabbed her brush.  
  
Molly climbed onto Kane's bed, as she started brushing out all the feathers in Trish's hair.  
  
"I mean, who doesn't know?!" Molly said.  
  
"Everyone but Kane," Trish said with a sigh.  
  
--- Meanwhile In Lita and Trish's Room ---  
  
Lita sits on Trish's bed, as she trys to straighten out the covers, and pillows, as Jeff lays on Lita's bed, looking through a Vogue Magazine.  
  
"So, Ames. What's up with you and Matt?" Jeff said casually.  
  
Lita stopped making Trish's bed. "Huh? What? Matt and me? Just friends." Lita said.  
  
"Ohhh...so then who do you like?" Jeff said, as he tossed the mag on the nightstand.  
  
"What makes you think I like someone, Jeffery Nero Hardy?" Lita said with a smile.  
  
"Well for one thing, you stopped doing what you were doing, and for another, you're trying to advoid the subject, and you are smiling!" Jeff joked.  
  
"Only one person knows, and I'm not telling you!" Lita said.  
  
Before she knew what happened, Lita found herself pinned below Jeff Hardy, on Trish's bed. Jeff pinned Lita's hands above her head, and straddled her waist.  
  
"Amy, if you don't tell me, I'm going to have to tickle you!" Jeff threatened.  
  
Lita shook her head, "Never!"  
  
"Alright...." Jeff said, as he started tickling Lita's ribs.  
  
Lita laughed, and tryed to push Jeff off of her but no use.  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll tell you!" Lita screamed.  
  
Jeff stopped tickling her, as Lita caught her breath.  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone?!" Lita said.  
  
Jeff nodded, "Yes! Just tell me!"  
  
Lita blushed, "Edge."  
  
"Edge?! As in Adam?! Our buddy, Adam?!" Jeff said.  
  
"Shh! Be quite!" Lita yelled.  
  
Jeff got off of Lita, layed down on the bed next to her.  
  
"So...tell me about him. Why do you like Edge?" Jeff said, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
--- Back In Molly's and Kane's Room ---  
  
Molly finished brushing Trish's hair, and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, you're not going to wear that to bed, are ya?" Molly said, referring to the tight hip huggers, black bloots, and tight white t-shirt Trish was wearing.  
  
"I guess not?" Trish said.  
  
Molly got up off of the bed, and then put the brush down. She went over to her bag, just as Kane came out of the bathroom, wearing plaid boxers, and no shirt.  
  
Trish just looked at Kane for a long time, as Molly walked over to Kane, and grabbed a clean T-Shit out of his bag. Molly tossed it to Trish, snapping Trish back to reality.  
  
"Whew! Trish! Don't go in there! Smelly!" Molly joked.  
  
Trish laughed, as Kane blushed a little. Trish stood up, and walked over to Molly and Kane.  
  
"Thanks again for everything. Ames can be a real jerk sometimes. I mean I love her to death but--" Trish didn't get to finish.  
  
"Whoa! More information then I wanted to know! But if you ever do anyting, let me know, I wanna watch!" Kane teased.  
  
Trish hit Kane with his t-shit she had in her hand. "Shut Up! you know what I mean!"  
  
Trish ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her. She slid down, sitting on the floor, leaning against the door, as she closed her eyes, and thought about what just happened. She had seen Glenn practically naked. And she loved it. He was built very nicely. Trish shrugged it off, and got changed.  
  
--- Lita's and Trish's Room ---  
  
Lita continued to ramble on about Edge, and how much she liked him, until she heard a light snore. Lita looked over at Jeff, to find him sleeping. Lita laughed to herself, and then stood up. She took Jeff's shoes, and sockes off. She then covered him up, and got into her bed. Lita got under the covers and turned off the light.  
  
"Good night, Jeff." Lita said before falling asleep.  
  
--- Molly, and Kane's Room ---  
  
Trish walked out, wearing her black thong, and Kane's black t-shirt, that went down her her knees. Kane admired her before Trish walked over to Molly's bag, her black bra in wrapped up in her jeans, and shirt, however on the way, her bra fell to the floor. Kane picked it up, and put it on, but didn't hook it. Trish threw her clothes down next to Molly's bag, and turned around to see, Kane, still bare chested, only this time dancing around with her bra on. Trish turned bright red, as Molly and Kane were cracking up.  
  
"Glenn!" Trish screamed, as there was a knock at the door. Trish walked over to answer it. It was Edge. Edge peaked around Trish, seeing Kane dancing around in her bra. Edge laughed, and gave Kane two thumbs up.  
  
"Wicked outfit, man!" Edge said.  
  
Trish blushed, "Heh. So what's up?!" Trish said, changing the subject.  
  
"Uhh...have you seen Jeff? He never came back to the hotel room" Edge questioned.  
  
"Yeah, he's in my room, and Lita's. They kicked me out!" Trish pouted.  
  
"Ohhhh! So I take it they won't be getting much sleep, eh?" Edge said, trying not to sound disapointed.  
  
"Wha? No! Oh no! They are just friends! I know who Lita likes, and it really isn't Jeff! Honest! No way! They are like brother and sister!" Trish said.  
  
"Oh, cool!" Edge said. "So, who does she like?"  
  
"I can't tell you. Goodnight, Edge." Trish said, shutting the door in Edge's face.  
  
Edge returned to his hotel room, as Kane finally took off Trish's bra, and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks!" Trish grabbed the bra out of Kane's hand, and tossed it into the pile of her clothes.  
  
Kane got into his bed, and Molly was already in hers. Trish just stood in the middle of the beds, and frowned. Kane then pulled down the covers on the left side of his bed.  
  
"Come on, Trish! You can be special, and sleep with me. Of course that is if you're not afraid..." Before Kane could finish, Trish jumped into the bed, and covered herself up.  
  
Molly laughed, "And you say that I act childish!"   
  
Trish glared at Molly, "Shh! I don't wanna have another pillow fight! those things are messy!" Trish said, as she scooted over to the edge of the bed, as much as possible.  
  
Molly turned out of the light. They said their goodnights, and then fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Lita woke up, to find Jeff cuddled up against her. Lita shook him, waking him up.  
  
"Jeff! What the hell are you doing?!" Lita yelled.  
  
Startled, Jeff fell out of bed, and banged his head on the nightstand.  
  
"Owwww!!! What?!" Jeff said, as he rubbed his head, still half asleep.  
  
"Did we? Did you and me....?" Lita asked, Jeff, who was still on the floor.  
  
"What? No! I was lonely, and wanted to cuddle, that's all. I figured you wouldn't mind, but if I knew that you would've been so mean to me, I wouldn't have done it!" Jeff said, while making a puppy face.  
  
Lita laughed, and looked at the clock. "Wow, it's only 6. When do we have to be at the arena?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uhhh like 2." Jeff said, standing up. "OH SHIT! We forgot Trish!" Jeff yelled, running to the door. He pulled it open, as Lita walked out into the hallway with Jeff.  
  
"Trish!?" Jeff screamed.   
  
Lita looked around, "shit! I'm so dead! She's going to kill me!"  
  
Edge then came walking down the hallway, all sweaty from his morning jog. Lita grinned, totally scoping him out, as he stopped to talk to Lita and Jeff.  
  
"Ahhh, I figured you two would still be sleeping," Edge winked at Jeff.  
  
Jeff laughed, "Nah, man. Lita and I aren't like that."   
  
Lita tryed to fix her hair, but it was no use.  
  
"Yeah I know, Trish told me." Edge said.  
  
"What?! Trish?! Where?!" Lita said, obviously not listening to the conversation.  
  
"Uhh, she crashed with Nora and Glenn. I stopped by there last night to see where you were, Jeff, and she told me that you were with Ames. Ya know, that Glenn is so weird." Edge said.  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked, knowing that he really didn't wanna know.  
  
"Well he was prancing around like a show girl last night with a pair of boxers on, and Trish's bra!" Edge said, as he walked off down the hallway, and into his hotel room.  
  
Lita laughed, and went back inside the dark hotel room. She went right back to bed, as Jeff hopped into Trish's bed, and fell back asleep.  
  
--- Molly And Kane's Room ---  
  
Molly was the first one up, and she hopped into the shower, as Kane and Trish still slept. After awhile, Trish awoke, finding herself, in the arms of Glenn. She loved the manly smell of him, and couldn't resist kissing him on the cheek, which woke him up. Trish looked up at Kane, and smiled, as he smiled back, and let go of Trish.  
  
Kane sat up, and yawned. "Well now, that was the best sleep I've had in weeks! Trish, I think I'm going to have to have you sleep with me forever!"  
  
**Trish Thought, 'Hey! That's fine with me!'** Trish blushed, and laughed.  
  
Molly walked out of the bathroom, in only a towel. Trish smiled at molly.  
  
"Mornin' you two love birds" Molly said teasingly.  
  
"Well aren't you a little...erm...showing off just a tad bit too much?!" Trish joked in return.  
  
Molly shrugged, "Gosh dangit, Trish! You know it's only us three, plus I forgot my bag. You two just looked so cute together...that's all." Molly said.  
  
Molly grabbed her bag, and headed back into the bathroom. Kane layed back down next to Trish, as Trish cuddled next to Kane.  
  
"Ohhh, I don't wanna get up" Trish mumbled; drifting back to sleep.  
  
Kane stroked her hair, as she slept, watching her, as she had her arm across his stomach, like he belonged to her.  
  
  
  
*** Muahaha! Sorry for stopping there, I really didn't wanna, but I'm too tired to continue! Hehehe, What will happen next?! Will Kane and Trish hook up?! Lita and Edge? Or will Molly and Jeff fall in love?! OR Will Lita and Jeff continue getting closer and closer...? *** 


	2. Chapter 2

Molly then came out of the shower, and just stared at Kane and the sleeping beauty. Molly giggled, as Kane looked at her, already in her wrestling attire.  
  
"Aww...my big red, is in love...you're growing up way to fast." Molly teased.  
  
"Shh, don't wake her up...she's so cute when she sleeps. Hell, she's always cute." Kane said with a shrug.  
  
Molly laughed, "Well I gotta wake her up, it's time she gets up!"  
  
Molly ran and jumped on Trish and Kane. She laughed, as Trish woke up, to find Molly on top of her.  
  
"What the hell?" Trish said yawning.  
  
"She insisted that you get up, hun" Kane said.  
  
He had called Trish hun, and didn't even realize it. But Trish and Molly did. They looked at each other, and laughed.  
  
Molly imatated Kane, "She insisted that you get up, HUN."  
  
"You're just jealous, Mols" Kane said laughing.  
  
Kane blushed, and got out of bed. He stretched his massive body out, before going into the bathroom. Trish then tackled Molly.  
  
"Molly! Shh!!! You know damn well that I like him, yet you hint towards it! Stop!" Trish said.  
  
"Trish loves Kane, Trish loves Kane!" Molly screamed.  
  
"That's it!" Trish yelled.  
  
Trish stood up, and ran out of the hotel room, across the hallway, and banged on her door. Molly followed her out into the hallway.  
  
"I'm teling Jeff!" Trish said.  
  
"What?! Nooo! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Molly begged.  
  
Jeff answered the door, in only his boxers, obviously still sleepy. Jeff looked at Trish and grinned, as she only wore Kane's T-shirt.  
  
"Wow Trish. I thought you were supposed to get into his pants, and not his shirt" Jeff teased.  
  
Trish slapped him, as Molly wondered what would happen next.   
  
"Jeff, I need to get my bag...I take it you and Lita sleep well?" Trish said as she walked past Jeff, grabbing her duffle bag.  
  
Molly sighed with relief, and then walked back into her hotel room.  
  
"Yup." Jeff replyed. "So...what's up with Molly?"  
  
Trish picked up her duffle bag, and turned to Jeff. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...she acts so strange around me. She needs to be herself!" Jeff said.  
  
Trish shrugged, then walked back to Kane and Molly's locker room. Jeff ran, and jumped on Lita who was still sleeping. Jeff shook her, waking Lita up. Lita smiled up at Jeff.  
  
"Good morning." Lita said softly.  
  
"What?! It's NOON! Good morning?!" Jeff laughed.  
  
Lita jumped out of bed, and ran into the bathroom. She hopped into the shower.  
  
**Sorry so short, but Bethy doesn't like long chapters! Muahaha, tomorrow Chapter 3 ...** 


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This chapter is very naughty!!! It contains sex! And then more Sex! Well don't blame me, my 'friend' wanted it! Hehe, I even had to change the rating of the story!...**  
  
Trish returned to Kane and Molly's room. Molly was on top of Kane, on his bed, tickling him. They were like that. They fought like brother and sister, and even acted like it as well. Trish was almost jealous of Molly, because she was so close to Kane. Molly stopped tickling Kane, and got off of him, looking at Trish, as she dropped her duffle bag down.  
  
"So...what's up?!" Molly asked, in her cheerful, and some what annoying voice.  
  
"Umm...well Lita's in the shower, and Jeff's just chillin' in my hotel room. Then we're all gonna head to the arena...is it ok if I shower here?!" Trish asked.  
  
"Of course, go right ahead. I'mma go keep Jeff company." Molly said with a giggle.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes, as Molly checked herself in the mirror. Kane stood up, and walked over to the door.  
  
"I'm going to go have a little chat with my brother..." Kane said before going out of the hotel room.  
  
"See ya around, Trish!" Molly said before skipping out of the hotel room, and over to Lita and Trish's hotel room.  
  
Trish sighed, and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door, but didn't bother to lock it, since no one was around. Trish stripped down, and then got into the shower. She just stood there for a few minutes, letting the hot water run all over her body. She didn't like the fact that the shower curtain was navy blue. She prefered light ones, or clear ones, so if someone enetered the bathroom, she'd know. She just shrugged the idea out of her mind, as she heard the hotel room door creak open. Trish just figured that it was Molly coming back, for Jeff probably went down the hallway to find Matt and Edge. Jeff was like that. He never really cared for Molly. She wasn't his type. She was too sweet, and not a risk taker. Lita was more his type. Trish then heard a knock on the bathroom door, and next think she realized Glenn was standing right infront of her, in the shower...as nude as she was. Trish looked shocked, and took a step back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trish asked, with a whisper.  
  
"You know you want me...just as much as I want you." Kane said as he wrapped his massive arms around Trish's waist.  
  
"But...what if Mol-" Trish didn't get to finish.  
  
Kane hushed Trish up, by leaning down, placing a chase kiss on her lips, before pulling away. Trish then wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned his kiss, with one of hers, only this time, opening her mouth for him, letting him deepening the kiss. Glenn placed his cupped Trish's sweet ass, with his hands, as he picked her up. Trish wrapped her legs around his waist, as she reached over, and turned off the water. So much for the shower, she thought. Kane stepped out of the shower, as Trish burried her head in the crook of his neck. Kane walked over to his bed, and then gently laid Trish down on it. Kane then layed on top of her, letting her feel his big arousal. He supported his weight on his elbows, as he leaned down and kissed her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth, over and over, as Trish moans softly into his mouth. She thought she'd be waking up from this dream any second. Boy was she wrong. This wasn't a dream! Kane was just about ready to enter her, when Molly Holly, Lita, and Jeff all entered the hotel room. The just stood there in the door way, and whistled. Kane and Trish looked up and over at them, and screamed, as they covered themseleves up with the covers. Jeff covered Lita's eyes with his hands, but Lita pulled away. Molly just stood there staring at the two naked people, with her mouth open.  
  
Finally, Molly broke the silence, "Well it was bound to happen to two of us!" Molly said, laughing, as she winked, and grabbed onto Lita's arm, pulling her out of the locker room. Jeff gave Kane two thumbs up, before taking off after Lita and Molly; shutting the door behind him. Trish sighed, and stood up, grabbing her duffle bag, and ran into the bathroom. Kane frowned, and got dressed. When Trish came out of the bathroom, she was dressed, and blushing from what just happened.  
  
"Heh...whoops" Trish said, with a shrug of embarrassment.  
  
Kane laughed, and walked over to her. He had his mask on now, but it was his new one, with the mouth open. Kane kissed Trish on the head, and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well...now everyone will think that we're an...item." Kane said.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Trish asked, as she looked up at him; her eyebrows raised.  
  
Kane laughed, as they both grabbed their duffle bags and exited the hotel room.  
  
Lita and Jeff walked down the hallway, as Molly grabbed her stuff.  
  
"So...what's up?!" Jeff asked Lita.  
  
"Nodda!" Lita said with a laugh.  
  
"You know what?! I just had a really...kinky idea." Jeff said.  
  
"What is it?!" Lita asked.  
  
"Well...I dunno if I should tell you," Jeff said with a shrugged.   
  
"Tell me! I won't tell anyone! Please???" Lita begged.  
  
"Alright, but no laughing!" Jeff said.  
  
"Ok..." Lita answered.  
  
"Well...I kinda like you, and since you like Edge...we could have like a three some." Jeff said with his head down.  
  
"I knew it! You like Edge! I knew you were at least bi!" Lita said, with a laugh.  
  
"Hey! I said no laughing!" Jeff screamed.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry, but that's cool...hmm...two hot men...plus me." Lita giggled.  
  
** OoooO! What's gonna happen?! Haha... Just wait and you'll find out! ** 


	4. Chapter 4

They all met up in the parking lot, and went to the arena ... Trish, Kane, and The Undertaker just sit there in the Brother's Of Distruction's locker room, waiting for Kane's match.  
  
Kane put his arm around Trish, and smiled, "So...Trish. I want you to stay back here with Taker. You never know what can happen with Triple H out there."  
  
"Aww, but!!!" Trish whined, as she kissed Kane on the lips.  
  
"Don't worry, Taker will take good care of you..." Kane said, as he stood up.  
  
Kane, smiled at his brother, before kissing Trish on the forehead. Kane then walked out of the locker room, heading to the ring.  
  
--- The Hardyz Locker Room ---  
  
Jeff, Lita, and Edge were all sitting on the couch, as Matt was out getting something to drink. Jeff put his arm around Lita, and started to play with her hair. Lita giggled.  
  
"Jeff!" Lita said, as she tackled him onto the floor. The rolled around, playfully wrestling on the floor. Edge laughed, as Molly Holly walked into the locker room. Molly was jealous, so she tackled Edge, onto the couch, as she tickled him. Jeff finally pinned Lita on the floor, and looked down into her eyes. Lita smiled at Jeff, before he leaned down and kissed her. Lita didn't pull away though. Instead, she just let the kiss get deeper, thrusting her tongue into Jeff's mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Edge looked down, seeing Lita and Jeff. Edge laughed, and picked up the screaming Molly Holly, as he took her out of the locker room, so Jeff and Lita could be alone. Jeff ran his hands down Lita's sides, and then up underneath Lita's shirt, pulling it up over her head. Jeff then unhooked her bra, taking it off, and he continued to kiss her. Jeff ran his thumbs over Lita's nipples, as she moaned into his mouth. Lita took off Jeff's shirt, as he kicked off his boots. Jeff then quickly stood up, and stripped down to nothing, as Lita took off her pants and thong. Jeff then laid on top of Lita once more, as he thrust inside of her, and Lita wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him enter her deeper. They made wild, and crazy love right on the locker room floor, before they headed to their hotel room.  
  
The match went fine, and Kane had won, dispite Triple H using a sledgehammer. After the match was over, Trish met Kane backstage, hugging him, happy that he had won. Kane and Trish then grabbed their bags, and went to their hotel room. Finally they were all alone. Kane threw their duffle bags, onto the floor, as Trish flopped onto the double bed.  
  
"Wow...I'm soooo tired!" Trish said, as she took off her sneakers.  
  
Kane laughed, and then walked over to the bed. He was hot, and sweaty, but Trish liked that. Kane layed on top of Trish, he now had his mask off, as he frenched her passionatley. Before he lost control, Kane pulled away.  
  
"Trish, you get some rest, I'm gonna go get a shower." Kane said, as he got off of the bed.  
  
Trish nodded, and sat up, while Kane went into the bathroom. He stripped down, and got into the shower, while Trish changed into one of Kane's extra big t-shirts. Trish pulled the covers back and got into the bed, as she turned off the lamp. Kane left the bathroom door open while he showered, and the clear plastic shower curtain didn't conceal much, and Trish tried hard not to stare. She just couldn't help herself. He was a masterpeice. He had lost some weight, she could tell, and he had the best profile, and muslces! The muscles in his uppers arms and thighs were well defined. Trish thought Kane's body was perfect. She remembered the time when she got to touch that flawless body, but then Molly, Lita, and Jeff had ruined the moment when they barged in on them. Trish quickly got up, and ran over to the hotel room door. She locked the door. Oh no one was going to ruin it this time. Trish then sighed, and hopped back into the bed, as she heard the shower being turned off. Trish covered herself up, as Kane wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked out of the bathroom, drops of water running down his sexy, tan, chest. Kane walked over to the emtpy side of the bed, turned on the light, and sat down on the bed. Trish rolled over, and faced him.  
  
"Listen...about tonight..." Trish trailed off, as she just stared at his chest.  
  
"What about tonight?" Kane said, interupting Trish's thoughts.  
  
"Oh uhh...well...nevermind." Trish said, with a sigh.  
  
"No, tell me." Kane persisted.  
  
"Nah..." Trish said, as she kissed Kane's arm.  
  
Kane laughed, and then stood up. He reached into his duffle bag, and pulled out some boxers. Kane slipped them on, underneath his towel, before pulling off his towel, and throwing it onto the bathroom floor. He wasn't exacly the neatest person around. Kane then pulled back the covers in the bed, and climbed into it.  
  
"So...tell me what you were thinking." Kane said, as he leaned over, and kissed Trish on the cheek.  
  
"Well...I was thinking how to seduce you..." Trish blurted out.  
  
Kane had his hand on the lamp, when he heard what Trish said. Kane let go of the lamp, and looked at Trish. Kane grinned.  
  
"Well...how can I seduce you?" Kane asked with a laugh, as he turned off the lamp.  
  
Kane rolled on top of Trish, and supported his weight on his elbows. Kane leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck. He loved her femine scent. She smelled like roses. Kane's mouth covered hers, demanding, unrelenting, his tongue stroking hers. Kane started to tremble like a young man, experiencing his first attempt at making love with a woman. Kane had dreamed of this. He loved Trish, but hasn't had the guts to tell her yet. His hand slipped under Trish's t-shirt, as they caressed her breast. Before he knew it, he discarded her T-shirt, and threw it onto the floor. Kane felt Trish pull down his boxers, and her hands slidding back up his thighs, and beginning to caress him intimately. He loved her touch. By then, he was hard and throbbing, and pulled off her panties. Kane felt her warm, and wet, beckoning for him. He nudged her thighs apart so he could rest between them. He lifted his head up, and bent down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Trish moaned, and arched against him, wanting him inside of her. Within a few seconds, Kane thrust inside of Trish, feeling her tighten around him. He loved how she reacted to him. It was different with her. He wanted to please her before he pleased himself. He loved her, and would die for her. They made love all night that night, each time, getting more better, and wilder then the next. Trish awoke at 11 am in the morning, with Kane's arms around her. It wasn't a dream. it was real. And Trish loved it. Trish looked over at Kane, who was sound asleep, and smiled.  
  
She whispered, "I love you..."  
  
"I love you too, Trish." Kane said, as he opened his eyes up.  
  
Trish smiled, and kissed him hard on the lips. They made love once more, before getting up, and moving.  
  
**OoooO! Bad girls! Lolz...** 


	5. Chapter 5

Lita and Jeff had spent the night together. Every second that they spent together, they got closer and closer. Plus Lita had forgoten about her liking Edge. She now liked her best guy friend, Jeff Hardy. Go figure. She didn't think she could ever like him. Let alone, one of her friend's crushes. Lita woke up in bed, as she cuddled next to Jeff, who woke up, after feeling her soft skin caress him.  
  
"mmm..." Jeff said.  
  
"What do you think happened to Molly and Edge?" Lita asked, a bit worried.  
  
"Who cares? All I know is that I had an excellent time!" Jeff laughed.  
  
Lita smiled at Jeff, and then kissed him on the lips.  
  
"So...what does this make us...a happy, wonderful couple?!" Lita asked with a grin.  
  
"Of course." Jeff replied.  
  
--- Three wonderful weeks went by, as the two happy couples continued their wonderful relationships, and Molly and Edge had gotten closer ---  
  
On Monday morning, Lita and Jeff knocked on Kane and Trish's hotel room door. Kane stood up, and slipped on his boxers. He bent down, and kissed his sleeping beauty on the forehead, before answering the door.  
  
"Wow...you two are up early." Kane smiled.  
  
"Well...we did most of the fun stuff two nights ago," Jeff said, as Lita jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Uhh, Molly, Edge, and us are going out for breakfast, and then run over our storylines...do you and Trish wanna go? We're leaving in about an hour..." Lita said.  
  
"Kane?" Trish asked, as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Kane turned, to look at Trish, "Hun, do you wanna go out to eat with the gang?" Kane asked.  
  
"I really don't feel well..." Trish said as she stood up, and ran into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet.  
  
Kane frowned, and turned to Lita, "Sorry...I think we'll skip this time. Trish is sick, and she needs me."  
  
"Uh huh! Well I hope she gets better, we'll see ya at the arena, man!" Jeff said, as he slapped Kane playfully on the shoulder.  
  
Lita and Jeff walked off down the hallway, to Molly and Edge's room, as Kane shut the door. Kane walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it, before entering the bathroom. He looked down, seeing his lover sitting down next to the toilet, holding her stomach.  
  
"Trish...ya know, this has been going on for quite sometime. It's like morning sickness. Comeon, get dressed, I'm taking you to the doctor's." Kane said, leaving no room for argument.  
  
Trish stood up, and put on one of Kane's shirts, and a pair of jeans. Trish grabbed her purse, as Kane slipped on some jeans, and a black t-shirt. They walked out of the hotel room, and went down to the rental truck. Kane drove to the emergancy room, although Trish tried to protest it. They entered the emergancy room, and sat in the waiting room, after signing in.  
  
"Patricia...Stratigus?" The Doctor called out.  
  
Trish stood up, and placed a hand on Kane's shoulder.  
  
"You stay here, I'll be right back." Trish said, as Kane nodded.  
  
Trish walked over to the doctor, as they went into the examining room. Trish got a blood test, urine test, as well as others, and answered a few questions. After what seemed like forever, the doctor then came back into the examinging room, as Trish sat on the table, waiting to see what she had.  
  
"Well...you're offically the most heathiest woman I've ever examed that was sick!" The doctor said, laughing. "However...you are about three weeks pregnant, Ms. Stratigus."  
  
Trish stared at the doctor, before she fainted. When Trish woke up, she was back in her hotel room, and Kane was sitting next to her on the bed. Trish sat up, and Kane gently pushed her down again, so she was laying down.  
  
"Wha- ?" Trish said, before Kane hushed her up, by kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"Congradulations, Trish." Kane said with a grin.  
  
"Huh?" Trish said, not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"You...and I...we're...gonna have a baby, Trish." Kane said, with a smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

Trish and Kane finally made it to the Raw arena, as Lita and Jeff ran up to them.  
  
"What took you two?!" Lita asked, as she looked over at Trish.  
  
Trish started crying, as she looked very pale. Kane wrapped his massive arms around Trish, supporting her, letting her just sag against his chest.  
  
Kane shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, we're very happy with the news, but we think that it's just too soon for this to happen..." Kane said, before looking down at Trish.  
  
"For what to happen?!" Jeff asked, eager like a little kid.  
  
"Well...ya see, Trish...she's...pregnant." Kane continued after a long pause, "And I'm making her take off once she starts getting a little belly." Kane said with a laugh.  
  
Trish looked up at Lita, "Yeah, and Kane is only letting me accompany him to the ring, or stay backstage during his matches until them! Geez, he acts like I might kill myself and the baby!" Trish said, with a little smile.  
  
"Trish, baby, I only want the best for you, and all we need is for you to hurt yourself. Now, if you'll excuse us, Jeff...Lita, we have to go talk to Vince about this, and figure out what the hell is gonna happen now." Kane said with a sigh.  
  
Kane and Trish walked off down the hallway, and entered Vinces office. Lita and Jeff stared at each other, and hugged for a long time.  
  
"Next time you're gonna wear protection, Hardy!" Lita said with a laugh.  
  
"What?! Aww...why can't you just take the pill?" Jeff said with a groan.  
  
"No way! I'm not gonna be hooked up on drugs, when you can just wear something around your...snake!" Lita argued.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, and then laughed, "Women! Ya can't live with them, and ya can't live without them!"  
  
"Jeff!" Lita said, as she slapped his arm playfully.  
  
Lita and Jeff then kissed, before heading for their locker room.  
  
**Short! Yeah, I know, tomorrow next chapter?!** 


	7. Chapter 7

Lillian Garcia: The following match is an regular Tag Team Match, making their way to the ring, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions, The Un-Americans!  
  
The Un-Americans come out and get into the ring, waiting for their opponents.   
  
Lillian Garcia: And their opponents, Kane, and Jeff Hardy!  
  
Jeff and Kane made their way to the ring, as the bell rang. They all started wrestling, until the ref gained control, sending Kane and Christain to their corners. In the middle of the match, all hell broke lose. With Jeff and Christain fighting on the outside, and Kane and Lance fighting in the ring. Suddenly Test appeared on the Titron. Kane and Jeff stopped fighting.  
  
Test: Kane, what are you doing?! I mean, leaving your lovely girlfriend backstage...with Lita! Psh. Getting by Lita was so easy! And when I grabbed Trish...ohhhh the fear in her eyes totally turned me on. Kane, what were you thinking?! Trish is pregnant, man! And now...now she'll become my mistress. She'll do whatever I say...because she loves you. And if she doesn't obey me, then Lance and Christian shall hurt you...it's as simple as that. Oh yeah, Kane, you better just hope that after this your baby will be alive. See, Trish will be having a child...but that doesn't mean it has to be your child. As for that fagit, Jeff Hardy. I'll be surprised if Lita even remembers who you are!  
  
Test Laughs, before getting into his car. Trish is in the passenger set, all tied up. Kane and Jeff run up the ramp, forgeting about the match, heading backstage to find Lita and Trish. Jeff runs to their locker room, to find Lita laying on the floor, knocked out. Jeff kneels beside her, and tries to wake her up. Kane runs out to the parking lot, just in time to see Test drive out of it. Kane curses and walks to Vince's office. He just barges in.  
  
"What the hell, Vince?! You said that you wouldn't do this crap, seeing as Trish is pregnant!" Kane roared.  
  
"Now calm down! Wait a second. You think I planned this?! You think I came up with this storyline?! Hell no! Test did this on his own, and from the looks of things, I'd say that it's real! Sorry Glenn..." Vince said.  
  
Kane stormmed out of the office, as a huge grin appeared across Vince's face. Kane went back to the locker room, where emt's were taking care of Lita. Kane told Jeff what Vince had said, and they were so pissed. After Raw, Lita, Jeff and Kane went back to the hotel. Lita had a ice pack around her head.  
  
"That stupid Test! I only tried to defend Trish....I didn't want her getting hurt!" Lita yelled.  
  
Jeff wrapped his arms around Lita, "Shhh...Lita, it's ok. We know you tried your best."  
  
"But sometimes our best isn't good enough," Kane said.  
  
"Yo man, chill out, it wasn't Lita's fault that Trish got kidnapped!" Jeff said, hitting Kane on the arm.  
  
Kane turned to face Jeff, and looked down at him, " I know, I never said it was her fault. I just said that sometimes our best isn't good enough!"  
  
With that, Kane walked off, and went to his hotel room, all alone. A double bed, but only one person to fill it. Jeff and Lita walked into their hotel room, and Lita plopped down on the bed.  
  
"I really feel bad for Trish, Jeff..." Lita said, holding her head.  
  
Jeff walked over to Lita, and sat down on the bed next to her, "I know, me too, me too..." Jeff said with a sigh.  
  
"What about you? How are you feeling?" Jeff asked with consern.  
  
"Horrible! I feel like it was all my fault that Trish got...eww can you just imagine what Test would do to her?!" Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, I hung out with Andrew once, he was such a pervert." Jeff said.  
  
"I'm just worried about the baby. Trish can take care of herself, but I mean, what if he threatens to kill the baby?! I know Trish doesn't want it to die..." Lita said, frowning.  
  
--- Test and Trish ---  
  
They entered their hotel room, right below Kane's. Test pushed Trish on the bed, as she started crying.  
  
"Oh shut up, bitch!" Test said. "I never really liked you from day one! I'm so glad I finally get you to do whatever I want."  
  
"Never! Kane will come and save me! Besides, if I scream, don't you think people will hear it?!" Trish sobbed.  
  
"Not if I shut you up!" Test grinned, as he took out his belt. "Ohhh...this will be fun."  
  
"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!!!" Trish screamed.  
  
"Shut up, whore!" Test said.  
  
Kane woke up in a cold sweat, hearing the crys below. Was it a dream, or real?! Kane wasn't going to lose this opportunity to fine Trish. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kane stood up, only in his boxers, and ran down the hotel hallway. He took the steps downstairs, and went to room 111, the room right below his. He looked inside the window, to see Test, leaning over Trish with a belt in his hand. Kane got so pissed, that he just broke down the door, and then knocked Test out. He picked up Trish, and carried her back to his hotel room. Kane untied Trish, as she sobbed uncontrolibly.  
  
"I thought...I thought...I thought I'd never see you again." Trish cried.  
  
Kane wrapped his arms around Trish; hugging her, "Shhh...of course you would. I'd never ever forget about you. I...I love you Trish."  
  
Trish smiled, "I love you too!"  
  
Jeff and Lita knocked on Kane's hotel room door. Kane walked over to the door, unlocked it, and let Jeff and Lita in. They ran over to Trish, and hugged her.  
Glenn and Trish want their alone time..."  
  
"Yes, well have fun!" Lita said with wink.  
  
Jeff and Lita then went back to their hotel room; letting Trish and Kane time for themselves.  
  
"You aren't going to the arena for Smackdown tomorrow." Kane demanded.  
  
"What?! What not?!" Trish still sobbed.  
  
Kane picked up the hotel room phone and started dialing a number.  
  
"Hello, Vince? It's Glenn . . . Yeah . . . Trish and I are taking off tomorrow . . . Alright, well I don't trust Test anymore, and within time he will Pay!" Kane yelled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lita sat down on the edge of the bed, with only a red oversized shirt and underwear on. She watched Jeff walk into the bathroom, as he brushed his teeth.  
  
"Hey Jeff? Do you think we could...well...you know...?" Lita said with a blush.  
  
Jeff came out of the bathroom, in only boxers, all ready for bed. Jeff grinned as he walked over to Lita, and gently pushed her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her.  
  
"Ames, you don't have to ask me...just do it!" Jeff said as his mouth covered hers.  
  
Lita grabbed ahold of his hair, and opened her mouth for him. He growled low in his throat and deepened the kiss. His tongue thrust inside to mate with hers. Jeff discarded Lita's shirt, and pulled down her panties. Before she knew it, Jeff's boxers were gone. The heat of his arousal was pressed up against Lita's stomach, as she was more then ready for him. Jeff's ahnds stroked and caressed her whole body, before taking a nipple into his mouth, and sucked on it. Before long, Jeff thrust inside Lita, as she called out his name, through out the long night of erotic pleasure. The next morning Lita woke up, still as nude as ever, in the arms of the one she loved.  
  
Lita smiled, and kissed the sleeping Jeff on the bridge of his nose, "I love you Jeffy" She whispered.  
  
Lita stood up, and stretched before walking off to the bathroom. Jeff stayed in bed, grinning, for he had heard what Lita told him. She had loved him. Forget about Edge, she loved him. And him only.  
  
Months and months flew by as the two happy couples continued their relationships. Molly and Edge have gotten closer, but still aren't dating. Lita and Jeff are madly in love, and have sex at least three times a week. Kane and Tris are in love as well, but don't have sex dispite the baby on the way.  
  
"Trish, I want you to...well...will you marry me?!" Kane asked Trish.  
  
Trish started crying, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Trish said, as she threw her arms around Kane.  
  
"I'm so glad you're in my life..." Kane said.  
  
"Oh my god! Ahhh! Kane, it's time!" Trish said as she looked over at Kane.  
  
"What?" Kane asked, before realizing that the baby was ready to be brought into the world. "Oh!"   
  
Kane picked up Trish with ease, and ran to the truck. He helped Trish into it, and then hopped into the drivers side, racing to the hospital. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kane pulled up to the hospital's enterance, as nurses greeted Trish and him with a wheelchair. They wheeled Trish away, up to a hospital room, as Kane filled out some papers. When Kane was done filling them out, he went up to Trish's room. Kane smiles at Trish, who's resting in the hospital bed. Kane takes ahold of her hand.  
  
"Hey babe." Kane smiles.  
  
"Hi sweetie." Trish said tired.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Kane asked.  
  
"Ok...a bit better..." Trish said before moaning in pain.  
  
Suddenly the doctors ran in.  
  
"It's time!" One of them screamed.  
  
Trish went into labor for a good 6 hours before it was actually time for the birth. However The baby's shoulder got stuck in the birth canal, and there was nothing the doctors could do, except try and help it come out.  
  
"Push!" A doctor yelled.  
  
"I am damnit!" Trish yelled, squeezing Kane's hand.  
  
Suddenly Trish stopped pushing. She looked up into Kane's eyes, as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I...I love you Glenn." Trish said.  
  
Those were her last words she spoke before her grip on Kane's hand losened up, as she slipped into an eternal sleep. Trish had died from all the blood she lost from the birth. The baby boy never did make it out of the birth canal, and died as well. Leaving Kane all alone in the cold cruel world.  
  
** OMGOSH! I didn't wanna do it! But I had to! I just had to! Argh! All my stories can't be totally happy, ya know?! Waveys to Bethany and Femalephenom!!! You two rock!  
** 


	11. Chapter 11

Trish and the babe's funeral was horrible. It was a cold, rainy day, and depressing.  
  
"Glenn, will you be alright?" Lita asked during the funeral.  
  
Kane shook his head no, and got up.  
  
One by one they all walked past the lifeless bodies of Trish and Kane's son. Kane reached out, and touched Trish's cold, pale cheek, as tears began to form in his eyes. Kane then quickly took off, towards the parking lot; sitting down on the ground by a tree. Kane burried his face in his hands, and started to cry. Lita, who was also crying, walked up to Kane, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Kane looked up at her, as she plopped down on the wet grass next to him.  
  
"Listen...I know it must be hard on you, but it's hard on me as well. She was like a sister to me. And she didn't deserve to die. She had everything going for her. She was going to be a mom, a wonderful husband, and a great carreer. But not anymore. However, I know that you probably feel much more pain then any of us. After all...she was like the light of your life. When you started seeing her, you were such a different person. So happy, full of life...and now you're going back to your old self." Lita said as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"But what's the point of living?! I mean, the love of my life is dead! My son is dead! And everything is just going down hill!" Kane roared.  
  
"Glenn! Just...promise me, you'll at least give this 'new life' a try. Please? Do it for me, and Jeff, and Edge, and Molly Holly? I know that if you died, we'd all be very sad as well..." Lita trailed off.  
  
Kane sighed, "Alright, a try! But it's just...ahh, I'm going back to the hotel..."  
  
Kane stood up, and helped Lita up. They embraced in a friendly, supporting hug, before Kane went into his truck, and Lita went to round up the troops. Molly Holly jumped into the passengers seat of the truch, and forced a smile at Kane.  
  
"Hey there, hun. How ya feeling?" Molly asked.  
  
"Like shit." Kane mumbled.  
  
Kane and Jeff drove the two cars back to the hotel. Molly and Kane shared a hotel room, just like old times, Edge and Matt Hardy, and Lita and Jeff. Kane went right to bed, and didn't really talk to any of them. Lita took a shower, and then laid in bed. Jeff walked over to the bed, in only boxers, and sat down on the bed.  
  
"So...is my Xtreme Queen in the mood?" Jeff said with a grin.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lita asked Jeff.  
  
"Lita..." Jeff said, as he crawled on top of her, and kissed her.  
  
Lita kissed him back, and then pushed him to his side of the bed.  
  
"No...not tonight! My best friend just had a funeral, when she should've been having a damn wedding. I'm not going to think about your needs, or my pleasure at a time like this. Sorry Jeff." Lita said with a sigh. 


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff stopped nuzzling Lita's neck, "Alight, alright. But what can we do about Glenn? I feel bad for him. If anything happened to you...I don't know what'd I do!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Well...how about we'll all go out for a nice dinner tomorrow night." Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, and then maybe within time we can try and hook him up with a woman?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What?! No way! Are you trying to replace Trish, or something?" Lita asked.  
  
"No, just trying to get Glenn's mind off of his dead...woman" Jeff said.  
  
"Oh...let's not talk about it."   
  
Lita then rolled over, and turned off the lamp. She went to sleep, and eventually so did Jeff. Kane, on the other hand couldn't sleep. The next morning Lita was the first one up. She giggled, at the sight of Jeff sleeping. Lita slipped into the shower. Little did she know that Jeff was awake. Jeff stood up, and took off his boxers. Jeff then walked into the bathroom, and hopped into the shower with Lita. Jeff wrapped his arms around Lita's waist, as she jumped a little.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were sleeping" Lita said, as she continued to wash her hair.  
  
"Well you thought wrong, baby" Jeff said as he started planting kisses along Lita's neck.  
  
"Jeff! remember what the plan is? There's not time for sex now! We have to make Kane feel better." Lita said, trying to ignore the sensations she was getting from Jeff's touch.  
  
"But...I have needs as wel as Glenn, and I know that you want it just as bad as me..." Jeff said.  
  
Lita nodded, and then rinsed out her hair. "Yes, but we have to think about our friends. Listen, maybe if you behave all day today, then you'll be rewarded, my puppy dog."   
  
Lita then slipped out of the shower, and wrapped a twoel around her. She got dressed, in green cargo pants, an army tank top, with her black thong showing. Lita blow dried her hair, as Jeff got out of the shower, and got dressed. Once they were all ready to go, they went out of their hotel room, and knocked on Molly and Edge's. After a few moments of knocking, Lita started to bang on the door. Finally Edge answered it, in jeans and no top.  
  
"What the hell do you guys want?!" Edge joked.  
  
"Are you ready?!" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold on, let me get a shirt on." Edge said.  
  
Edge grabbed a black t-shirt, as Molly appeared out from the bathroom, in a flower sun dress. Everyone starred at her, seeing how cute she looked.  
  
"Wow! Maybe we won't have to go to the club after all!" Jeff said.  
  
Lita slapped him, "Jeff!"  
  
"Sorry Jeff, I'm not into Glenn that way." Molly said as she walked past him.  
  
They all made it to Kane's hotel room, and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Kane answered the door, wearing only his boxers. Molly sighed, and entered the hotel room, grabbing a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. She tossed them to Kane.  
  
"Put them on, Mister!" Molly yelled.  
  
Kane did as she said, without questioning. He wasn't in the mood to ask questions, or go out. But his friends wanted him to, so he did it for them. They all went down to the hotel restaurant to get some breakfast. 


	13. Chapter 13

They all got seated in the restaurant, and started looking at the menu.  
  
"So...how are things with you two?" Edge asked Lita and Jeff.  
  
Lita kicked Edge under the table.  
  
"Oww!!! Sorry...geez" Edge said, before rubbing his shin.  
  
"Guys...you don't have to do this. I know you are all just trying to make me feel better, but at least talk about whatever you want. Seriously, I'll be ok." Kane said as he hid his face behind the menu.  
  
"Well then I really wanna talk about Trish, and how wonderful she was" Molly said, as she rubbed Kane's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, we could do that." Kane said.  
  
"Like hell we can! I'm gonna cry!" Lita said, as she hugged Jeff.  
  
Jeff sighed, and comforted Lita, "Well then now what do we do?"  
  
"I dunno, but I'm hungry!" Edge said.  
  
Then the waiter came, and they all ordered their food. eventually it came, and they ate in slience. After breakfast, they all went to the mall.  
  
"Ya know, the mall isn't really a place for us men..." Edge said.  
  
"Men! Ha! More like little boys." Lita teased.  
  
"The mall was Trish's favorite place to shop..." Kane mumbled.  
  
"Well let's split up." Lita said.  
  
"No way! I wanna stay with the guys. Ya know what they'd do if they were alone..." Molly said.  
  
"Good point." Lita said, as they all walked down the mall isle. 


	14. Chapter 14

They all walked into The Wall, and looked at some cd's. As they did so the song, 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias, started playing.  
  
// Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight? //  
  
Kane picked up a cd, trying to forget about the song, and it's lyrics. He looked at a cd, as Lita walked over to him.  
  
// Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die   
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight. //  
  
Molly placed a hand on Kane's shoulder. Kane turned away from Lita, hiding his tears from her.  
  
// I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away. //  
  
"Glenn..." Molly whispered. Molly stared to cry as well. "Everything will be ok."  
  
// Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?   
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...   
You're here tonight. //  
  
Kane turned around, facing Molly, as they embraced in a hug.  
  
"No...it won't. I miss her so much. She was the light of my life. She kept me going. She gave me a reason to live, and wake up every morning. And now...now she's gone." Kane said.  
  
Molly caressed his back with her hands, "My big red...please, don't talk like that. You scare me when you do. if ya wanna leave we'll go..." Molly trailed off.  
  
Kane nodded, "Yeah, I want to leave."  
  
// I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away. //  
  
"Ok, be right back," Molly said, before walking off to round up the troops. Meanwhile, Kane just stood there, thinking about Trish, and listening to the song.  
  
// Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero. //  
  
"I am your hero, Trish." Kane said to himself.  
  
Lita, Edge, Jeff, and Molly walked over to Kane.  
  
"Ya ready?" Molly asked, with happiness in her voice, once again.  
  
Kane nodded, as they all exited out of The Wall. On the way back to the hotel, they all were silent. Everyone felt bad for Kane, but there wasn't much they could do for him. They all got out of the car, and made it back up to their rooms. On the way to his room, Kane ran into a woman. She was fairly short, thin, strawberry red hair. She walked up to him.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. Could you tell me where-- Oh my...gosh! You're...you're...Kane! Ahh, I love you!" The woman said, "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz. It's an honor to meet you!"  
  
Kane forced a smile, "I'm sure you don't mean that you love me."  
  
"Oh but I do! I know everything about you! And I wanna marry you!" Liz said.  
  
"Umm...if you'll excuse me, I have to go now." Kane said.  
  
Kane hurried off down the hallway, and then entered his hotel room. He slammed the door shut, and burried his head in his hands, as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
~*~*' Jeff And Lita's Room '*~*~  
  
"Ames, ya know I love you, right?" Jeff asked.  
  
Lita looked up at Jeff, and smirked, "Well of course!"  
  
"I know it's probably the wrong time and everything, but I can't wait any longer. I need you to belong to me." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff god down on his one knee, and pulled out a ring box from his pocket. He opened it up to reveal a dimond ring.  
  
"Amy, Will you marry me?" Jeff asked. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh Jeff..." Lita said, as tears formed in her eyes. "Jeff...you know I love you with all of my heart, but...I need to think about this. I mean, marriage is a big deal!"  
  
Jeff shook his head, "God, Amy, if you don't want to marry me then just say so!"  
  
Lita raised her voice, "No, Jeff! I do! But I have to think about it! I mean, this kinda is bad timing! You know, sometimes you have to think of friends first! And not always yourself. I mean, what about Glenn? Marriage? Now? That'd just kill him! Don't you agree?"  
  
Jeff shrugged, "How about I talk to him about it? Then if he approves...?" Jeff said, before kissing Lita on the lips.  
  
Lita smiled, "Alright, Jeffery. You have one chance. And you have one day. By the end of tomorrow, if Kane doesn't agree then the wedding is off...or at least postponed for a very long time."   
  
"Alright...deal." Jeff said, before wrapping his arms around Lita's waist.  
  
Jeff pulled Lita down and over onto the hotel bed. He pinned her down, and kissed her on the lips. Jeff then stood up, and walked over to the hotel room door. Lita sat up.  
  
"Jeff...where ya going?" Lita asked with consern,  
  
Jeff looked back at Lita, and smiled, "To go ask Glenn."  
  
And with that, Jeff walked out of the hotel room, and down the hallway to Kane's room. Jeff knocked on the door, before Kane opened it. Kane stepped to the side, allowing Jeff to enter the hotel room. Jeff sat down on the edge of the bed, as Kane closed the door. Kane then sat down on the bed next to Jeff, and sighed.  
  
"Alright. Hear me out. I want to marry Lita. But she won't marry me, unless you ok it." Jeff said with a sigh.  
  
"What? Why me?" Kane asked.  
  
"Well, because Lita feels like if we were to get married, it'd hurt you very much, seeing as Trish just..." Jeff paused.  
  
Kane shook his head, "Say no more. Of course you can marry her. At least someone gets to be married..." Kane said with a sigh.  
  
"Man, wanna talk about it?" Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah...I mean it hurts, Jeff. It really does. She wasn't ready to go. I feel so empty without her. You, Molly, Lita, and everyone are trying to cheer me up, but it's not working. And I feel like I'm pulling you all down. I really do." Kane stated. 


End file.
